A New Force Emerges
by And then the sky
Summary: A mysterious new force emerges onto the scene and now it is time to see if the 4 counterparts can call back to their skills to defeat it. DUB names will be used but certain things will be interchanged with the Japanese. [First Fic] [Cancelled because of lack of enthusiasm for the story]
1. Chapter 1

AHHH!

A blood curdling scream was let out as a man falls back as his life points hit zero. "So as you can see it was pointless to challenge me," said another individual who was cloaked in the shadows, "Now tell me…where I can find them?" He said pointing towards a poster on the wall of the now famous duelling counterparts. "I-I-I don't k-k-know" said the other man trembling, "I see," the individual paused "Then I no longer require your use." He pressed a button on his duel disk and the trembling man disappeared in a blinding purple light, "And so the hunt begins," The individual says as he disappears into the shadows.

It began just like any other day at the Sakaki household but it had changed since the dimensional war two years ago, the first change was Yuya's father Yusho was back and the second change was a major one as well his dimensional counterparts Yuto, Yugo and Yuri had now become his "brothers".

Yuya and his brothers were walking to school talking about their last tag duels with each other failing to notice they close to colliding into another person who was walking past

"…all I'm saying is that if you had summoned Crystal wing instead of just clear wing you would've won" said Yuri towards Yugo with his typical condescending and mocking tone, "Instead all that up happening was that you ended up losing to an ice barrier deck…ICE BARRIERS!"

"It wasn't my fault well not entirely if you had activated that face-down card when they summoned Ophion maybe it wouldn't have been as bad" retorted Yugo.

"Guys" said Yuto from the front of the congregation "You'll get nowhere if you continue to fight amongst each other, no wonder your win/lose ratio is currently 2 won to 38 lost."

"Thanks a lot _older brother._ " Said both Yuri and Yugo they were wondering when Yuto would drop the older brother stick which put both of them on edge

Yuya Sighed he wondered what would happen to the other two if Yuto wasn't there to breakup their constant arguments. "I agree with Yuto, you guys need to sto-"

CRASH!

The other three brothers stopped their bickering when they heard the crash the looked down and saw Yuya on the ground along with another individual on the ground

"Ow…" was all the words that Yuya could muster holding his chest in pain meanwhile the other person had gotten up and was leaning against a nearby wall hold his head.

"That is the last time I do that" was the only thing the brothers heard the person say as they gathered around Yuya

"Are you okay?" said Yuto to Yuya who simply smiled back and said "Yeah I'm fine"

"What about him over there" Said Yugo jabbing his finger in the direction of the other person who was currently mumbling to himself. "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves to him" Yugo continued "It's only polite."

"Well there is a first time for everything fusion being "polite" I never thought I would see that day" Yuri sarcastically said with a smirk on his face.

"OKAY first it's YUGO not FUSION second I'm going to punch your face in and lastly I do have my moments of politeness" Yugo shouted back ready to give Yuri the beating of a lifetime before Yuto held him back "Hold it in for once" was all that was said.

The person had stopped holding his head and was simply just staring at the commotion going in front of his eyes.

Yuya then went up to him to break the tension and to introduce himself alongside his brothers.

"Hello" Yuya said holding out his hand to the person and introduced himself "My name is Yuya Sakaki and I'm an entertainment duelist and these are my brothers Yuto, Yugo and Yuri."

"Hello" was the simultaneous response from the three.

"And you are?" Yuya asked.

"I am Sky… Sky Numer and I have just arrived here"

Yuya noted the black duel disk on the ground and asked "Is this yours Sky?" The response was "Yes it is thank you I was wondering where it was."

"So you're a duelist then" said Yugo suddenly intruding into the conversation. "Yes I am" Sky said once again leaning on the wall, "Could we see your deck?" Yuya said, "I can do one better and give you a practical demonstration" was the response "You mean a duel?" "Yes and considering your lack of manners Yugo I think that you will be the perfect opponent"

"ME?!" Yugo shouted

"Yes and I have an extra disk if you can use considering you turbo duel often and likely don't have on with you" Sky retorted

"Fine" Yugo sighed

"Now if none has no qualms now it's time to begin this."

" **Let's Duel!"**

Sky: 4000 Yugo: 4000

"I'll go first" shouted Sky.

"I summon Numeron Snapper in attack mode" Numeron Snapper Level 1 (0/0) when summoned you can summon another Numeron monster from your hand or deck you can only use this effect once per turn. "I now use its effect to summon out Numeron Guardna in defense" Numeron Guardna Level 1 (0/0) When normal or special summoned you can add 1 Numeron card to your hand you can only use this effect once per turn, you can also banish this card from your graveyard to negate an attack. "With Guardna's effect I add Numeron duplication to my hand which I now activate allowing me to summon another Snapper to my field."

"He has 3 level 1 Monsters on his field" Said Yuto with worry in his voice

"Thank you captain obvious I appreciate your input" The voice was Yuri

"He really is in for it now" said Yuya chiming in.

"I overlay 2 Numeron snappers and Numeron guardna with these 3 monsters I build the overlay network and XYZ summon!"

"Numeron Gate Catvari" Rank 1 OLU: 3 (1000/100)

"Look at the size of It" Yuya said in awe meanwhile Yugo wasn't fairing so well "Okay," he thought "It only has 1000 attack points… I can get through i."

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn."

LP: 4000 Cards x1

"It's my turn I draw" Yugo began "Since I don't control a monster on my field I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop _level 3 (1200/600)_ next I normal summon the tuner monster Speedroid Tri-eyed dice _level 3 (300/100)_ , I then tune my level 3 Terrortop with my level 3 Tri eyed dice,"

"Well this is getting interesting." commented Sky while grinning.

"I synchro summon! Level 6! Hi-Speedroid Kendam-"

"I don't think so, I activate the trap Numeron Synchro Revision."

A collective gasp went around the brothers.

"With this card I can effectively turn back time, using this card's effect I can negate the summoning of a synchro monster and force you to summon a monster of my choosing from your deck, I chose your red eyed dice _Level 1 (200/100)._ "

Yugo let out a sigh "I thought I had him there… I end my turn."

LP: 4000 Cards x3

"How worthless I really thought more of you" Sky smirked as he looked at his hand "I active the Spell Numeron Calling this allows me to summon another Numeron xyz monster I Chose Numeron Gate Trini _Rank 1 (1000/100) OLU: 0_ I then summon Numeron striker to the field _level 4 (1800/100)_. It's time for the battle phase I attack red eyed dice with Catvari."

Yugo LP (4000 – 3200)

"I then activate its special ability I use one overlay unit to double the attack points of all Numeron monsters on my field."

(Trini attack 1000 – 2000)

(Striker attack 1800 – 3600)

"Now attack striker and end this" Sky Exclaimed.

"I activate the effect of tri eyed dice in my graveyard by banishing it your attack ends." Yugo said triumphantly.

"Well I'm afraid not" came the reply.

"WHAT!" Shouted all the brothers.

"You see when Striker goes in for a direct attack you cannot use spell, trap or monster effects until the end of the battle phase and I believe that to be the end of this tutorial in how to Duel."

Striker's sword connects with Yugo's body as his life points hit zero.

LP: 0 Cards x3

 **Winner: Sky Numer**

"Now if you don't mind I have somewhere to be so I bid you goodbye" Sky said as he grabbed his spare disk from Yugo and walked away with a smirk on his face.

Yugo was still on the ground reeling from Striker's attack when his brothers came over to comfort/torment him in Yuri's case.

"You'll get him next time" said Yuto calmly.

"Well you win some you lose some" came Yuya's reply.

"Or in Yugo's case you win none you lose all" came Yuri's smartass reply.

"I will bash your face in so hard you will no longer have one" came Yugo's annoyed statement to Yuri's remark.

"Oh come on you two If you hadn't notice were late for school" Yuto remarked.

"THAT'S RIGHT " Came three shocked replies as the brothers ran off trying to cut down on how late they were going to be.


	2. The aftermath and rematch

"Phew we just about made it." Yuya said exhausted from the run to school

"Yeah if you consider being 15 minutes late as "on time" then we were," says Yuto with just a slight hit of annoyance in his voice. "Let's see how much trouble you get in considering your never really on time are you."

"Now then to class," was the collective response.

Just as Yuya as about to grab the door handle he suffered his second blow today as the door swung open and hit him square in the face.

"Not again…" was what Yuya uttered before collapsing to the floor for the second time today.

"Ah!" the teacher said "The Sakaki's are late once again, tell me who in the world is currently shocked!" The teacher joked still ignoring Yuya on the floor.

"We were going to be here sooner but we ran into an issue which took up our time," Yuto explained to the teacher.

"Hmm well then I'll take that excuse so would you kindly enter the class," the teacher said as he gestured to the four empty seats in the class as the brothers walked in and everything seemed normal until Yugo noticed a certain individual in the class.

"It couldn't be… could it" Yugo said you under his breath as he and his brothers sat down

"Now everyone," the teacher began "We have a new student starting today, so I'm going to ask him to introduce himself." The teacher ended.

The Student walked up to front of the class and began the introduction

"Hello my name is Sky Numer"

This caused the four counterparts too collectively shoot glances at each other with some in shock and some in anticipation.

Yugo looked particularly annoyed that the guy who beat him easily was now in his form class.

"Is there anything else that you would like to add?" the teacher asked

"Well… I'm interested in duelling and history apart from that I have no other interests"

"Do you know anyone here in the class?"

"As a matter of fact I do I met the four over there earlier on today," Sky pointed towards the counterparts "I'm also inclined to believe that one of them may now hold a grudge against me." Looking Yugo dead in the eyes which caused a shiver to run down the former's spine.

The teacher thanked Sky as the bell rang for the first class which just so happened to be history

As everyone left the class Sky was confronted by the brothers.

"I want a rematch with YOU!" Yugo shouted loud enough to be heard in china

"Wow…" Sky said somewhat startled by how loud Yugo was, "there is no need to be that loud."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" said the still raging Yugo.

"Ok stop right there… you have enough salt there for a five course meal." came the somewhat joke from the still straight faced and emotionless Sky.

Meanwhile the other 3 brothers were standing to the side while this ruckus was going one with each on having a separate reaction

Yuto had a look on his face which screamed oh for god's sake

Yuya just stood beside Yuto sighing about his brother's temperament

While Yuri was struggling not to laugh and it looked as he was about to burst a blood vessel.

"I c-," but before Yugo could respond he was pulled away by his shoulders by Yuto before he could do anything stupid. The brothers were leaving to class along with Sky when the latter said this

"If you are really that desperate to duel me again you can do it at the end of school."

This shut Yugo up for the rest of the walk to class however he was still pretty miffed during class and what came next didn't help matters

"Now who can tell me when the second world began?" was the question posed by the teacher

Yugo jumped at the chance to answer "It's when Germany invaded Poland!"

The teacher was about to reply when Sky's voice was heard

"Right and wrong Yugo," his voice was enough to set Yugo off but Yugo held it in to see what Sky had to say as he began to stand up.

"It depends on what you see the beginning of the war," Sky continued "It could be considered when Japan invaded China in July 1937 after the Marco polo bridge incident, it could also be considered September 3rd 1939 when the UK and France declared war on Germany after they refused to leave Poland since the allies sent a 48 hour ultimatum to Hitler, finally like you said Yugo it could be said that it was September 1st when Germany first declared war on Poland." Sky ended the answer

Sky sat down as he surveyed his surroundings. He saw that everyone was sit with their jaws gaping open even the teacher was stunned at the sheer detail of Sky's answer.

"Well…" started the teacher "I wasn't expecting an answer of that detail but yes everything you said there Sky was correct."

Meanwhile Yuto, Yuya and Yuri were looking at Yugo who at this point was so angry that there was a vein pulsating on his forehead

" _I will break every bone in that guy's body."_ Yugo muttered under his breath still trembling with anger.

The bell then rang for the next class which passed without incident, well apart from the fact that Yugo ended up bashing his head on the desk after fall asleep during biology. This was the last incident until the end of school.

"I can't wait to give that guy a beating he'll never forget" Yugo stated in excitement

"I bet you that's what you thought last time before you got your behind kicked." Came a voice from behind him.

"Yuri…" said Yugo somewhat dreading what Yuri was going to say next.

"The one and same" Yuri said mockingly

"What are you do here?"

"Because I want to see how fast he beats you this time"

"Thank you for your input, by the way where are Yuya and Yuto?" Yugo asked

"They had some business to attend to." Yuri replied with a slight smirk on his face.

During this conversation Yuya and Yuto's situation was revealed, Yuya had somehow managed to lock himself and Yuto in class. [1]

"How on earth did you manage to do this?" an annoyed Yuto asked

"Hey if I knew how it happened we'd be out of here already" an also annoyed Yuya retorted

Yuto was about to reply when he looked out the window "Hey, look we can see Yugo's duel from here," Yuya looked out alongside Yuto as the saw Sky approach Yugo with two duel disks on was his own black one while the other he tossed to Yugo was green.

" **Let's Duel!"** they both shouted

Sky: 4000 Yugo: 4000

"Now then Yugo" Sky began "Since you wanted this so badly you can go first."

"Alright then" Yugo shouted "You're going to regret that, I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts _Level 4 (1100/1100)_ , I now use its effect to summon the tuner monster Speedroid Tri-eyed Dice _Level 3 (200/1500)_."

"Hmm looks like it is finally going to come out." Sky commented

"I tune my level 4 Horse Stilts with my level 3 Tri-eyed dice! Use your wings to whip up a whirlwind of destruction! I synchro summon Clear Wing Synchro Dragon! _Level 7 (2500/2000)_ "

Yugo's dragon descends to the field in beacon of light.

"Quick Yugo!" Yuri shouted "Check he doesn't have any Ice Barriers!"

"Funny one Yuri!" Yugo shouted back, "I set one card face down and end my Turn"

LP: 4000 Cards x2

"It is my turn, I draw, I activate the spell Numeron calling, I think you what this card does so there is no need to explain, with its effect I summon the XYZ monster Numeron gate catvari _Rank 1 (1000/100) OLU: 0._ Then I activate the spell Numeron Xyz Multiplication and with its effect it allows me to summon two more Numeron gates to my field with the same name as Catvari. Now I release two of my Catvaris to tribute summon the Dark Tuner Catastrouge"

"What is a Dark Tuner?" Yugo said startled by the sign of this new monster.

"You'll find out in just moment" Sky grinned. "I activate the spell double summon allowing me an additional normal summon this turn and with it summon Numeron snapper," Sky took a step back began the Unknown summoning technique…


	3. Two summoning suprises

**Hello everyone. This will be my first time speaking to the viewers of my story, this chapter along with the next one will come out behind schedule as I am going to be busy of the next couple of days. I will also like to clear a few things up. First I will make a more detailed description of the cards later on, second I would appreciate reviews and finally to explain the [1] that appeared in the last chapter it was to say I wasn't explaining what actually happened. Now without further ado let the story resume…**

"I'll use my Level 8 Dark Tuner Catastrouge to dark tune with my level 1 Numeron Snapper!" Sky exclaimed wearing a face of pure malice.

"What's dark tuning?!" Yugo clearly scared by this unknown summoning method, "How come you're the only one that has used it!"

"That…is too long a story for one duel, but I'll have you know it is very common where I come from."

Yugo looked petrified as Catastrouge's stars instead of becoming rings like a normal synchro summon started to forcefully insert themselves into Numeron snapper.

Inside Snapper's body one of Catastrouge's stars came it to contact with one of snapper's causing it to be destroyed as Snapper's body exploded causing seven dark starts to appear and began floating in a circle.

Meanwhile Yuri who had been pretty silent and non-intrusive [1] began to make his move, slowly taking out his deck and duel disk he had brought with him in his bag [2]. Making sure Sky who had at this point began a crazed chant didn't notice him.

"When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows! The curtain pulls back and reveals a world a without Light! Dark Synchro! Come forth! Negative level 7! Numeron Giant Capol!"

A Huge Golem erupted from the ground wielding a massive club.

 _Numeron Giant Capol Earth/Rock/Dark synchro/Effect (3400/100)_

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH" Sky's crazed laughed shook Yugo and even Yuri to their very core.

"I activate the effect of Catastrouge from the graveyard when this card is used to dark synchro summon I can destroy one card on the field, I think I'll destroy clear wing and since this effect is activated in the graveyard you can't negate it."

Out of the hole in the ground, a wave of dark energy flew out and destroyed clearwing by viciously constricting the dragon.

"Then I activate the effect of Capol once per turn by destroying one monster on my field I can target one monster in your graveyard and banish it, then you take damage equal to that monster's attack points!"

"WHAT!" Came the reply from a half shocked/half terrified Yugo.

Capol's Club take the form of Clear wing and struck the ground causing a massive shockwave destroying Catvari also knocking Yugo to the ground in the process.

Yugo (4000-1500)

"Now the downside to this effect is that I can't attack this turn but I think I've done enough, I end my turn" Sky explained with a twisted simile

LP: 4000 Cards x0

Yugo as about to draw to begin his turn when a now familiar sound played

 _ **Field magic: Crossover!**_

This was shortly followed by another familiar sound

 _ **Intrusion penalty: 2000 LP**_

Yuri had stepped into the duel shocking not only Yugo and Sky but also Yuya and Yuto who were still struggling to get out of their current predicament until…

"Hey Yuto?" Yuya questioned

"What"

"Did we try actually opening the window?"

"Oh you have to be kidding me!"

By doing the rather simple task of opening the window [3] they quickly jumped out and joined the fight.

 _ **Intrusion penalty: 2000LP**_

Yuri, Yuya, Yuto LP (4000-2000) Cards x5

"Since I joined first it is now my turn" Yuri began

"I summon Predaplant Cephalotus Snail"

"What do you plan to do with that disgusting abomination of yours?" Sky asked mimicking Yuri's mocking tone.

While this was being said Yuya, Yuto and Yugo all turned to their brother who was now scarlet from how much anger he was in.

The three of them muttered under their breath.

"Oh S***"

At this point Yuri's eyes slitted as he shouted

"YOU ARE DEAD!"

"I activate the spell Fusion Sage and with its effect I add polymerization to my hand"

" _Here it comes"_ the other 3 brothers thought into themselves

"Since I control a Predaplant on my field I can special summon Predaplant Belladonna to join my field! _Level 3 (0/2000)_ "

"Next I activate polymerization fusing my two Predaplants together"

Yuri began his now infamous summoning chant "Obscured predator of legend! Sweet-smelling flower that invites the abyss! Now become one and from hell beneath your petals, give birth to a new terror! Fusion summon! Level 8! Starving Venom Fusion Dragon! : (2800/2000)

"Ah" Sky exclaimed "So the second dimensional dragon has appeared, it'll give me great pleasure destroying it."

"Go ahead and try! I set one card face down and end my turn."

Cards x1

"My turn now" Yuto started

"I set 3 cards face down and end my turn!"

"Is it really time for this tactic again?" Yuri said still visibly annoyed

"Now is not the time for arguing" Yuya said as he began his turn

"Using scale 1 Stargazer magician and scale 8 Timegazer magician, I set the pendulum scale"

The two magicians appeared either side of Yuya in beacon of blue energy

"Swing pendulum of my soul! Draw an arc of light across the sky! Pendulum summon! Appear now, my monsters!"

"First is Performapal Drummerila _Level 5 (1600/900 SC: 2),_ next is Performapal Whip Snake _Level 4 (1700/900)_ , finally is the main star of the show the dragon with wonderful and beautiful dichromatic eyes! Odd-eyes Pendulum Dragon! _Level 7 (2500/2000 SC: 4)_.With that I end my turn"

Cards x0

Sky surveyed the filed Yugo's was empty, Yuri and Yuya had their ace monsters while Yuto had three face downs.

"I believe it is my turn, I draw!" Sky grinned and burst into a fit of insane laughter. "If you think you'll make a comeback, you're dead wrong!"

This statement worried the brothers as they all looked at each other with concerned faces

"I activate the spell Numeron Chaos draw, with this card I can banish up to 5 monsters in my graveyard and then draw cards equal to the number banished"

"With its effect I banish 3 Catvaris, Catastrouge and Numeron Snapper to draw 5 Cards from my deck!"

Once again Sky laughed when he saw his hand.

"I suppose it is time to test this summoning method out…"

" _I hope he doesn't mean what I think he means" Yuya quickly thought into himself_

"With two scale 1 Numeron Ghosts, I set the Pendulum scale!"

A Humanoid monster draped in a cloak appeared either side of Sky.

"NO WAY!" Yuya screamed.

"But what can you do with that scale" Yuri pointed out "You can't even summon monsters with that!"

"That's where you are wrong," Sky scoffed "I activate the Ghost on my lefts Pendulum effect with it I can copy the scale of another pendulum monster on the field, I chose Timegazer's scale of 8"

"Now it is my turn! Yours will be a future cloaked in eternal darkness! Pendulum summon! Descend harbingers of shadows!"

A massive burst of dark energy appeared as two monsters appeared on Sky's field.

"First is a monster you are familiar with descend Numeron Striker! _Level 4 Wind/Warrior/Effect (1800/100),_ then a new creature emerges from the shadows, come forth Numeron Avenger! _Level 6 Fire/Beast/Effect (2300/100 SC: 3)"_

"Battle! Numeron Striker attacks Yugo directl-"

"Not so fast before the battle begins I activate the trap Phantom knight's fog blade!" Yuto shouted with determination in his eyes "This card negates your Strikers effect and it can no longer attack

"Fine!" Sky growled "The turn Avenger is summoned he can't attack but I now activate its effect I can destroy him to destroy two cards on my opponent's field, so say goodbye to the other 2 face downs you have Yuto!"

A huge whirlwind appeared and destroyed the facedowns still on Yuto's field.

"Then I'll have Capol attack Starving Venom! Go! Ground shaker!"

"How amateurish" was all Yuri said as he tapped his D-pad "I activate the trap Dark Seed Planter"

The sight of this familiar card was somewhat comforting and somewhat tragic to Yuya [4]

"It makes every monster on the field dark attribute and when you attack a dark monster I control I can negate that attack"

"I end my turn by setting two cards facedown" said a clearly frustrated Sky

Cards x0

"It's my turn now!" Yugo Began as he drew a card.

"I activate the spell burial from the different dimension to bring clear wing back to the grave, it allows me to activate the monster reborn spell card so Clear wing comes back to the field!"

"I activate my last card mystical space typhoon to destroy Yuto's Fog blade so striker can be targeted for attacks again"

"Battle Clearwing attack Numeron Striker!"

"I can't allow that" said Sky as he ran to pick up an action card.

"I activated the action card selection of miracle and with it I can either chose to half the battle damage or save my monster from destruction… I chose the latter!"

A semi-transparent barrier appeared around striker and prevented Striker's destruction

"Yes…but you still take the damage!" Yugo pointed out

Sky LP (4000-3300)

"I end my turn." There was a slight cockiness in Yugo's voice as he said that.

Cards x0

"My turn now, I draw" Yuri said now determined to make this Guy pay for insulting his Plants

"Starving venom attack Numeron striker, destroy that infernal monster!"

"No! Not yet!" Sky shouted picking up another action card.

"I activate the action card Miracle preventing my monsters destruction and halving battle damage!"

Striker simply struck starving venom's attack with its sword and blew it away in Sky's direction

Sky LP (3300-2800)

"I set one more card facedown and end my turn" Yuri was clearly smug and mocking in his tone of voice.

Cards x1

"My turn" Yuto began as he drew for this turn

"I activate the effect of the two copies of The Phantom knights of Rusty Scythe in my graveyard!"

"It can't be!" Sky clearly shocked by this revelation screamed

"It allows me to summon them from my graveyard as level 4 monsters."

Two ragged ghosts hold bronze scythes appear on Yuto's field" _Level 4 (0/0)_

"I now overlay my to rusty scythes to build the overlay network"

Yuto chanted "Formed from pitch black darkness, to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! Descend now! XYZ summon! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" _Rank 4 (2500/2000 OLU: 2)_

The famous dragon appeared on the field and let out a ferocious roar which was echoed by the other three dragons on the field.

Sky was now no longer confident in his victory but he still had an ace up his sleeve…

 **Hello this is Thursday me talking now, I'm going to say now that this will be the only chapter coming out this week as I have a party to go to on Saturday and am busy the rest of the week so the next chapter will probably be out next Tuesday. Also if anyone was going to go see the film Dunkirk…don't it is awful.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **[1] Suspend your disbelief**

 **[2] You know casually**

 **[3] Yes I know it was lazy so don't mention it**

 **[4] Reference to episode 133 and 134**


	4. Chapter 4

"I set one card facedown and end my turn!" Said a defiant Yuto.

"It's my turn now, I draw" Yuya by this point had dropped his usual antics in favour of outright defeating Sky and his dark synchro monster.

"I activate Whip snake's special ability once per turn I can swap the defence and attack points of one monster on the field and I chose Numeron Giant Capol"

Capol's attack (3400-100)

"No…" muttered a seemingly defeated Sky

"Odd Eyes attack Capol with Spiral Flame Strike! At this point Drummerila's effect activates giving odd eyes another 600 attack points!"

Odd Eyes' attack (2500-3100)

"Oh YES if this attack goes through we'll beat him!"Yugo shouted as he fist pumped the air.

"No…" Sky growled "NOT NOW…NOT EVER!"

"I activate the continuous trap Numeron Barrier once per turn I can prevent the destruction of a Numeron monster and make all battle damage 0"

A shield appeared in front of Capol deflecting Odd Eyes' attack

"This guy has an answer for everything…" Yugo sighed

"No problem I'll just have Whip snake attack Capol! Go and destroy that dark synchro!"

Whip snake simply bit into Capol causing the huge golem to keel over and collapse nearly hitting Sky on the way down.

Sky LP (2800-1200)

"You have no idea what you have done!" Sky screamed holding his head as he collapsed to his knees.

"That was the first card I ever received and now you've destroyed it," A dark aura appeared around him causing him to fall into an almost primal rage "I'll make you pay!"

"It's my turn, I draw, now I pendulum summon, reappear Numeron Avenger! I then activate my other facedown Numeron Art of Tuning with this card I can treat Numeron striker as a Tuner monster!"

"Oh not another synchro" said an exasperated Yuri

"I now tune my Level 6 Numeron Avenger with my Level 4 Numeron Striker!"

Sky's summoning chant started "Two monsters of shadows will now become one and give birth to a monster which beholds your demise! I synchro summon! Level 10! Numeron Paladin Densk!"

A huge warrior covered from head to toe in gold armour wielding a huge sword appears on Sky's field

 _Numeron Paladin Densk Warrior/Earth/Synchro/effect (3000/100)_

"Now before you get any ideas this monster is unaffected by monster effects so clear wing can't negate this effect! Once per turn I can discard 1 card from my hand to destroy one monster on the field and slam you with damage equal to half that monster's attack points, so I chose to destroy Dark rebellion! Go Densk! Judgement strike!

Densk's huge sword came into contact with dark rebellion destroying the dragon and severely cutting Yuto's Life points.

Yuto LP (2000-750)

"Also contrary to the effect of Capol, Densk can still attack and I'll have it attack Whip snake"

Densk's huge sword came into contact with Whip Snake shattering the monster in one fell swoop

Yuya LP (2000-700)

"I end my turn here so go ahead and try and defeat me now!"

"It's my turn, Clearwing! Attack Densk!" Yugo declared

"How pointless your monster has less attack and on top of that I can negate battle damage one per turn!" Sky being as defiant as ever

"That's where you're wrong Sky!" All 4 replied

"I activate the action card Gut boost this gives my monster an extra 2000 attack points and allows me to attack twice this turn" Shouted Yugo as he struck the card into his disk

"This-s-s can't-t-t- BE!"

Sky didn't even bother to move to get an action card or activate the effect of Numeron Barrier as he simply accepted his defeat.

Clearwing powered up by the action card rammed a hole through Densk destroying it and sending Sky flying

Sky LP (1200-0)

 _Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri: WIN_

"Yes! I finally got the Guy and now time to break every bone in his body" Yugo said cracking his knuckles.

" _Now is not the time for that!"_ A voice came through Yuya's duel disk

"AH!" Yuya exclaimed "Jesus, Declan warn me the next time you're going to do that."

" _My apologies Yuya, but I need you and your counterparts' presence at my office now."_ Declan calmly explained.

"Ok were on our way." Yuya ended the call with Declan and started the trip to the Leo corporation headquarters.

Sky on the other hand was still on the ground with his eyes closed, battered, bruised and muttering

"I can't believe it…I never lose…This can't be happening"

Sky opened his eyes.

Before him he saw a smiling Yuya who was holding his hand out to Sky to help him up. He grabbed Yuya's hand and accepted the peace offering.

"That was fun Sky we should do that again" A smiling Yuya said

"Well I suppose I should congratulate you four in being the first people to every defeat me." Sky replied reverting back to his emotionless appearance

"I'll be sure to return the defeat the next time we met." Sky continued.

"Now if you don't mind I need to take my leave." Sky began to make movements to leave but was blocked by Yuya.

"No, come with us we need to meet someone important and I think he could definitely use your skills."

"…Alright then."

The journey to Declan's office didn't take much longer than 10 minutes and the brothers and Sky were buzzed in as soon as they arrived.

There they saw Declan who was sitting waiting for them.

"Ah, Yuya there you are I had important business to talk to you and the lancers about but I see you have brought someone else with you and your brothers, would you care to introduce him."

"O-ok Declan, this is Sky he goes to our school and is a really strong duellist."

"How strong?"

"Well it took all four of us to beat him."

"Well…"

"He also used a summoning method none of us had ever heard of!"

"It wouldn't happen to be dark synchro would it?"

"That would be correct" Came Sky's voice from across the room

"So the mystery man has finally revelled himself." At this statement Sky took a step back and closed his eyes

"What do you mean?" asked Yuya

"I was minding my own business when I received a call from the situation room that a new summoning method had appeared, I to-"

"I think I'll explain from here" said the still emotionless Sky still keeping his eyes closed

"Yes I originate from a different dimension which up until very recently was unknown, it was a dimension that uses the dark synchro summoning mechanic as its main summoning method. You can figure it out from there where I come from."

"A dark synchro dimension…huh" Said Yuto who was standing silently pondering this exchange.

"Yes, everything was going well until a certain day where my city was destroyed and only a handful of people survived, as a result of that day I ended up being transported here by means which are still unknown to me."

"Well I wasn't expecting that…but thank you for explanation" Declan said somewhat surprised as he re fixed his glasses.

"So what was the point of bringing him here Yuya?"

"I thought I would see if you wanted to use his skills in any other plans you had with the lancers."

"Hmm…Well if he can beat at least 3 of the lancers in a row I don't see why not" [1]

"Shouldn't be too hard" Sky chimed in, opening his eyes "I've seen at least one of them duel before and he is only classifiable as cannon fodder."

"Now let see if you can live up to your statements Sky."

Declan led Sky to the central duel court and called 3 random lancers to fight against Sky.

The first to appear was Mr "Cannon fodder" himself Sylvio

"Now, Declan for what you need me to do to dare request the presence of the super ultra-strong entertainment duellist Sylvio Sawatari!"

Now smug didn't even begin to describe this sentence uttered from Sylvio's mouth as he swept his hair back.

This caused the brothers who were in the stands to collectively sigh causing Yuri to say,

"Remind me, why I didn't card him again"

Declan began "I need you to test the skills of a new individual I have found"

"AH! So you called the strongest lancer out to give him a lesson in duelling. I'll be more than glad to do that." A still smug Sylvio boasted.

"Shut it." Came Sky's voice as he was now standing right next to Sylvio.

"AHHHHH! How the HELL did you do that!" A now scared Sylvio screamed

"Simple, I walked while you were still boasting about your skills Mr Cannon fodder"

"HEY! First I have a name and second I'm not cannon fodder I am the best duellist in the pendulum dimension!"

"I'll believe it when I see it"

"OHH! It is so on!"

 _ **Action Field: Crossover**_

 _ **[Let's Duel]**_

Sky LP: 4000 Sylvio LP: 4000

"I'll let the challenger go first." Sylvio exclaimed confident in his victory.

"Fine by me, using Scale 1 Numeron Ghost and Scale 8 Numeron Demon I set the pendulum scale!" Sky said once again devolving to his sadistic side again.

"What! This poser can pendulum summon…No matter the super ultra-strong entertainment duellist Sylvio will not let it faze me."

Sky's chant began "Yours will be a future cloaked in eternal darkness! Pendulum summon! Descend harbingers of shadows!"

The same familiar burst of dark energy appeared out the portal

"Appear Numeron Striker and Numeron Avenger!"

The two familiar monsters emerged from the energy burst.

"I set one card face down and end my turn, now let's see what you have got Mr cannon fodder" Sky had a sadistic smile on his face almost begging Sylvio to make a wrong move.

"It's my turn now and I too set the pendulum scale with scale 1 Abyss Actor Evil heel and Scale 8 Abyss Actor Funky comedian I set the pendulum scale and with it I can simultaneously summon monsters from levels 2 through 7! Now appear my all-star cast!"

"First is Abyss Actor Sassy rooky _Level 4 (1700/100)_ and finally the Lead act Abyss Actor Super Star _Level 7 (2500/1800)._ "

"I use Superstar's effect to add Abyss script opening ceremony to my hand which I now activate giving me 500 LP for each Abyss actor I control."

Sylvio (4000-5000)

"Now Superstar attack Numeron Avenger!"

"How pathetic, I activate the trap Numeron Blast by destroying the monster targeted for the attack I can destroy every monster on the field and deal you damage equal to their total attack."

"HA! This is where I got you, the first time Sassy rooky would be destroyed it isn't so your trap won't destroy me this turn!"

"But you will still take the Striker's and Superstar's attack points as damage"

A huge burst of flames appeared out of Blast engulfing the field destroying the monsters where they stood

Sylvio (5000-700)

"Well at least I'm still here, the great Sylvio would never be defeated by a mere trap card"

"Oh that's good, because you'll be defeated by a Pendulum effect! Numeron Demon's effect activates when a monster on my field is destroyed via card effect you're dealt 800 points of damage!"

"HUH!"

A blast of energy came out of Demon's hand knocking Sylvio to the ground and taking out his remaining life points.

Sylvio (700-0)

 _ **Sky: WIN**_

Declan as result of this rather quick duel called the second lancer to the field much sooner than expected…maybe this person could be of use to him.

 **SO…It turned out I wasn't as busy as I thought and so this chapter is actually coming out on schedule and just so happens to be the longest as well. You can now disregard what I said on Thursday apart from that part about Dunkirk being awful…Yeah you're going to hear that a lot from now on. It might even work its way into the story who knows…Oh wait I do.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **[1] Yes I'll stop with the stupid reasoning soon**


	5. The collapse

**A quick announcement about this chapter: It'll be written from Sky's point of view for most of it. So this was to clear up any confusion. Italics mean thought as well.**

I waited for my next vict- opponent (got to stop doing that) to show up. But they seemed to be taking their time, so it gave me a good opportunity to change into something more "Suitable", this school uniform was killing me on the inside (well what I have left of one). I took my leave and changed into my casual appearance. A white t-shirt, it contrasted with my jet black jacket which was actually worn properly unlike Yuya's, a pair of pair of crimson boots also clashed with blue jeans.

 _It's now wonder even people back home criticised my appearance._

I donned a pair of black gloves as I re-entered the court I received a few comments from the others attending referring to my appearance.

"What is that symbol" was the most common it was even said by my opponent who was now present.

He was referring to the pendent I was wearing around my neck. It was a black emblem with six spikes which looked like horns, there were also six red gems pointing towards a purple-red crystal in in the middle.

He was tall man, had blueish-black hair with light green bangs, he also had yellow-green eyes.

"Shay!" I heard Yuto shout from the stands it was clear that they went back.

Shay (assuming that was his name) looked up to the crowd, saw Yuto and smiled causing Yuto to smile back before returning his gaze back towards me.

Unlike Sylvio before him I didn't feel inclined to "creep" him out.

Apparently people found me creepy [1] but they just didn't keep their wits about them so I appeared to come out of nowhere when.

While in the middle of this inner monologue, Shay (Now sure he was called that…Declan just mentioned it) took it upon himself to shake me back to the real world.

"HEY!" He shook me again, "Hey we are supposed to be duelling!"

I regained my senses causing me to remark "Oh are we? I thought we were in a shouting contest."

No one laughed not even I did.

"This is no times for bad jokes, now we duel!"

"Fine by me."

 _ **[Let's Duel]**_

Sky: 4000 Shay: 4000

As per the rules of this "challenge" I had to start as I left off against Sylvio, so I had no cards in my hand but I also had my pendulum scale and Numeron blast in my graveyard that was more than enough. I was lucky to start first as Sylvio had just had his turn it automatically went back to my turn when I beat him.

"I draw"

I took a look at what I drew…Oh this was going to be very useful.

"I activate the effect of Numeron blast from the graveyard."

It was clear no one was expecting this as I could tell from the surprised gasps around the duel court.

"With its effect I can banish this card from the graveyard to add one Numeron spell or trap to my hand, I add the Trap Numeron Banishment."

"Now there is something you don't see every day" Came the reply from across the court.

I ignored him and began my next move

"Now I pendulum summon, reappear Numeron avenger and Numeron striker!"

I took a step back as I began the setup for the Summoning.

"I activate the spell Numeron art of dark tuning, this card doubles Numeron avenger's level and turns it into a dark tuner!"

"A dark what?" A clearly confused Shay questioned me.

Once again I ignored him.

"I now use my level 12 Numeron Avenger to dark tune my level 4 Numeron Striker!"

Just as I said that a pain shot through me as the crystal on my pendent glowed and I started to black out.

The pain was so strong I didn't even have time to summon the monster before I collapsed to the ground.

"SKY!" Yuya's scream was the last thing I heard before completely blacking out.

 **(Later on in the day) (No point of view)**

Outside the room occupying Sky who was still passed out from his collapse earlier on in the day Declan, Yuya and his counterparts were engaged in conversation about him.

"So what was that Declan?" Yuto asked referring to Sky's decline from perfectly fine to guy who just randomly collapsed.

"Trust me Yuto if I knew I would've said earlier," Declan responded coldly "I didn't see anything wrong with him until he collapsed."

"It was a shame to," Yugo butted in "it was just getting to the good part as well."

Everyone stopped talking and just stared at Yugo.

"What? Did I say anything wrong?"

"No but you didn't say anything right" Yuri scoffed "Nothing unusual there"

"Do you want your bones broken?!"

"No not really"

"Well it's going to happen anyway"

"Guys!" Yuya shouted

This out of the norm outburst caused the both of them to stop their fighting.

As Yuya was explaining why they should stop fighting, Sky was in the room seemingly having a nightmare.

 **(Dreamscape) (Sky Pov)**

"Hello?" I cried out into the empty dark plain before me. It was cold as I walked through the plain when suddenly the scene changed to one of destruction and devastation, I immediately noticed the surrounding area…This was my homeland. I could only watch as I had to relive that fateful day my dimension was destroyed. The scene changed again, I wasn't sure how long it was but I knew it was before the day of destruction. The scene became clearer as I saw what was before me…It was myself sitting at a desk in my house I was staring at my pendant, I could hear myself reciting a poem I heard in my childhood.

 _He tried._

 _He tried._

 _He tried._

 _But no matter how hard he tried._

 _Things kept swinging from side to side._

 _He fought against the tide._

 _He tried._

 _He tried._

 _He tried._

 _Things never swung to his side._

 _But destiny forced them to collide._

 _He was forced to constantly swallow has pride._

 _He'd show them one day he'll ride high._

 _For them the end was nigh._

 _One can't do anything if one does not set his sights._

 _On what is really needed for the fight._

 _Because if not prepared they would see the light._

 _The ultimate question…Is it right?_

 **(Real world) (Sky POV)**

This caused me to snap awake. I took in my surroundings. I was in bedroom still wearing my clothes, there were only two differences my boots had been taken off and my pendant was missing. I took to looking for it as it was one of the only things that I felt was important to me. "I can't find IT!" I shouted so loud that I could have been heard halfway round the world.

My outburst quickly alerted a presence outside the room as the door burst open. I paid no attention to the person who was at the door shouting my name, I was to preoccupied trying to find my pendant I was so desperate I had gone down on all fours frantically searching for it.

"WHERE IS IT!?"

"Sky!" Yuya's voice came from beside me, "Calm down, everything is going to be fine."

This helped me calm down to a somewhat rational level of thought. I looked beside and saw everyone was there looking at me, this made me feel awkward. I stood up and waited for someone to break the tension, my wish was soon granted.

"Is this what you were looking for?" Declan asked holding up my pendant in his hand. My face lit up as I quickly snatched the pendant out of his hand.

Holding the pendant I closed my eyes as I started to recite the ending of the poem again under my breath.

 _One can't do anything if one does not set his sights._

 _On what is really needed for the fight._

 _Because if not prepared they would see the light._

 _The ultimate question…Is it right?_

"Are you okay Sky?" Yuya asked me with sincerity in his expression and voice.

"Yes I'm fine." I replied as I opened my eyes.

"Sky I would like to see you in my office for a minute" Declan said to me.

"Okay" I said leaving behind everyone else as Declan led me to his office.

 **(Outside the room) (No POV)**

"What's so special about that pendant of his?" Yugo asked

"It's probably something of sentimental value" Yuto responded "Similar to Yuya's." Looking at Yuya who in turn had his head down studding his own pendant.

" _You can't do anything if you are frozen in fear…"_ Yuya began to remember his father's words before bringing his head up and looking at where he was now, two years ago he thought that this was impossible but looking where he was now he had learned never to think like that.

"Yuto, Yugo, Yuri…" Yuya began.

 **So that is that, this is probably the most context heavy chapter so far and probably the most emotional towards the end as well.**

 **I would also like to know if you have read my other story "The last moments before" if you would like be to do another one as I have a couple of ideas in mind.**

 **Footnotes:**

 **[1] This is true for me in real life, People genuinely see me as a creepy person**


	6. A few card details

**So here is the chapter I mentioned in chapter 3 detailing all of the cards that the OC has used so far and some upcoming ones. Some might be errataed later on.**

 _ **Normal Monster Cards:**_

 _ **Numeron Snapper: Level 1 0 Atk 0 Def,**_ _ **when summoned you can summon another Numeron monster from your hand or deck you can only use this effect once per turn.**_

 _ **Numeron Guardna:**_ **Level 1 0 ATK 0 Def,** _ **When normal or special summoned you can add 1 Numeron card to your hand you can only use this effect once per turn, you can also banish this card from your graveyard to negate an attack. (Possible errata)**_

 _ **Numeron Striker: Level 4 1800 ATK 100 Def, When this monster is involved in a direct attack your opponent cannot activate spell, trap or monster effects.**_

 _ **Numeron Avenger: Level 6 2300 ATK 100 Def Pendulum scale: 3, you can destroy this card to destroy two set cards on your opponent's field**_

 _ **Numeron Ghost: Level 1 0 ATK 0 Def pendulum scale 1, Pendulum effect: Target 1 monster in your opponent's pendulum scale that monster's scale becomes this card's scale.**_

 _ **Numeron Demon: Level 1 0 ATK 0 Def Pendulum scale 8, Pendulum effect: If a Numeron monster on your field is destroyed via card effect you can deal 800 points of damage to your opponent.**_

 _ **Synchro and dark synchro monster cards:**_

 _ **Numeron Giant Capol: Level -7 3400 Atk 100 Def, Once per turn you can destroy one other monster on your field then target 1 monster in your opponent's graveyard, banish it and deal damage equal to that monster's ATK. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is used.**_

 _ **Numeron Paladin Densk: Level 10 3000 ATK 100 Def, Once per turn you can discard 1 card from your hand to destroy one monster on your opponent's and deal damage equal to half that monster's Atk. (Likely errata)**_

 _ **New monster**_

 _ **Numeron Tower Loqa: Level -8 4000 Atk 100 Def, Once per turn you can discard your entire hand, min 3, to discard your opponents hand.**_

 **Spell cards:**

 _ **Numeron Duplication: Summon 1 Numeron monster from your deck with the same name as one already on the field.**_

 _ **Numeron Chaos Draw: Banish up to 5 monsters from your graveyard to draw the same number of cards from your deck.**_

 _ **Numeron Art of dark tuning: Target 1 Numeron monster on your field, make it a dark tuner and double its level.**_

 _ **Numeron XYZ Multiplication: Summon up two Numeron XYZ monsters with the same name as one already on the field.**_

 **Trap cards:**

 _ **Numeron Synchro revision: Negate the summoning of a synchro monster and destroy it then chose one monster from your opponent's deck and summon it in the synchro's place.**_

 _ **Numeron Art of tuning: Target one Numeron monster on the field, it becomes a tuner until the end of this turn.**_

 _ **Numeron Barrier: Once per turn negate the destruction of a Numeron monster and make all battle damage 0.**_

 _ **Numeron Blast: When a Numeron monster you control is target for an attack you can activate this card and destroy all monsters on the field then deal damage to your opponent equal to those monsters attack points. You can also banish this card to add one Numeron spell or trap to your hand.**_

 _ **New trap:**_

 _ **Numeron Banishment: Effect coming in the next chapter**_


	7. A Past Revealed

**(Declan's office) (No POV)**

Sky was rather uncomfortable Declan was able to deuce from the way he was acting. Sky once again had his eyes closed, had look of apprehension on his face and was standing in the corner of the room.

"It's okay," Declan began but Sky seemingly refused to acknowledge this statement "I just want to know what you did in that dimension."

Sky acknowledged the statement this time and muttered "That wasn't me…"

"So who was it then?"

No answer.

"Answer the question…If it wasn't you then who was it?"

Still no answer.

"Sky."

No response, Sky's face was now contorted in pain.

"SKY!" Declan stood up.

"SHUT IT!" Sky finally answered in an almost primal rage.

Declan was taken back by this and was about to try to calm down Sky but before he could even open his mouth Sky's frenzied rant continued.

"I'll tell you ONE thing about that day," Declan sat back down "I lost myself to anger it was and still is something I regret to this very day," Sky punched the wall he was almost crying at this point "You'll NEVER understand…Never," Declan was quick to try and calm Sky down again yet he unable to stop Sky before he ran out of the room.

 **(The holding room) [1]** **(No POV)**

"Yuto, Yugo, Yuri…" Yuya began and was about to continue before hearing Sky's outburst.

"There goes that guy again" Yugo sighed he was shortly meet by glances from his three brothers indicating that he had said something wrong and should probably shut up.

"I wonder what's wrong this time" Yuya asked following Sky's collapse earlier today and his subsequent outburst when he thought he had lost his pendant, Yuya had become concerned with Sky's well-being.

Yuya, Yuto, Yugo and Yuri left the room just in time to see Sky running past them.

"Sky…STOP" Yuya shouted but Sky simply ignored him and continued to run…run until he was far way.

 **(In a hotel room) [2] (Sky's POV)**

 _It was a mistake to go there_ I thought into myself. _I should've know something was up when he called me in by myself._

I collapsed onto the hotel bed.

I was simply too suspicious, the only survivor of the dark synchro dimension's destruction who was a duelist…He figured it out quicker than I anticipated.

I pulled out a single card from my deck.

I swore on my life never to use that card again and here I was staring blankly at it. I closed my eyes and thought back to that fateful day.

 **(Dark synchro dimension) (Months ago) (Flashback)**

I remembered it like it was yesterday. I had just finished the final duel of the tournament I was in. " _Capol attack him directly!"_ I recalled the fear in my opponent's face as Capol's attack connected with him, _Unknown (500-0)_. _"The winner of this duel and tournament is Sky!"_ the announcer declared, the crowd erupted into a roar. After the end of the duel, I noticed a new card in my deck it was blank and started to glow a brilliant white as I took it out, staring at it, wondering why it was glowing. It was then I heard a voice in my head. _**You want revenge on them don't you?**_ This was true but I quickly brushed this voice off as a hallucination from staying up all night trying to master the combos of this deck, the voice got stronger _ **They treat you like a puppet for their entertainment,**_ The voice got harder and harder to ignore, _**they'll only support you for as long as you win and after that it'll go back to the way things were before…You don't want that do you?**_ The voice was right, there was no way I was going back to then. I started to cave into its demands. _"Everyone!"_ I winced, remembering this was when I lost control, _"Thank you for coming here today,"_ a wicked grin spread across my face _"it has made my job easier,"_ I activated my duel disk and placed the blank card onto the blade, a massive monster shrouded in darkness began to appear in front of me shocking the attending crowd _"_ _ **It's now time to meet your maker! I integration summon!"**_

It was too painful to remember any more details.

 **(Leo tower) (No POV)**

It had been about fifteen minutes since Sky's abrupt departure and everyone was standing in silence until Yuya decide to ask Declan for details on what went down.

"What happened? What did you say to him?"

Declan pushed up his glasses and began "I believe it's time you heard what he did in that dimension of his."

Everyone turned to Declan and listened closely.

"Do you remember when he first meet me?"

The 4 counterparts nodded.

"He mentioned that there was a day when his city was destroyed and only a handful of people including himself made it out…"

"So what?" an impatient Yugo was tapping his foot.

"He was the one that caused that destruction."

Everyone was shocked but Declan continued on regardless.

"It was something he clearly feels very emotional about as he denied any responsibility until I forced the answer out of him and well you know the rest…"

"I'm not surprised that guy can be an outright maniac when angered" Yugo was still slightly dim to the situation.

"Poor guy…" Yuto muttered.

 **(The next day)**

After Declan had given them the details he knew about regarding Sky's past it had been resolved to bring him back to the HQ for questioning.

"I don't think this is right." A solemn Yuya said to Yuto who as standing beside him "Look Yuya it may not be right but we have to do it, maybe we can help him deal with it and he might finally be able to smile genuinely again." Yuto said comforting Yuya. Up ahead of the Yugo and Yuri were in a slightly better mood.

Yugo cracked his knuckles "I'm going to beat the answers out of this guy"

"You really have no sense of tact do you."

"What's that supposed to MEAN"

"Nothing you would know of _fusion"_

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Yuto made his way over to break the fight up leaving Yuya by himself to contemplate his choices, " _This isn't right, I know it"_

It was at this point an unexpected arrival showed up.

Sky's sudden appearance was a shock to the four who were supposed to find him.

"Sky!" Yuya exclaimed happy to see him but this was short lived as he quickly saw the anger in his expression.

Sky simply ignored the fours pleas for him to stop and talk and marched to his intended target.

It would have been a safe bet to say that Declan wasn't expecting Sky's appearance this early and certainly wasn't expecting what was said next.

"Declan Akaba, I challenge you to a duel"

Maintaining his composure the following reply was issued

"What would I have to gain from this duel?"

"If you beat me I will divulge the information on what I did in my dimension."

"If you win?"

"You leave me be and no one will ever speak of this again."

"Then it's settled…I accept your challenge."

The two made their way to the duel court and began their now crucial duel with the four counterparts following suit.

 _ **[Action field: Crossover]**_

 _ **[Let's Duel]**_

 **Sky:** 4000 LP **Declan:** 4000 LP Cards x5

"I'll go first" An angry sky declared "Using scale 1 Numeron Ghost and scale 8 Numeron Demon I set the PENDULUM SCALE!" Sky set the cards on his duel disk's blade with such fury a small whirlwind was felt. "With this I can now summon level 2 through 7 monsters at the same time."

An even more demonic than usual chant began "Yours is a future clocked in eternal darkness! Witness the power of the man who set the world ablaze! PENDULUM SUMMON! Appear my monsters, leave death and destruction in your wake!"

"First is Numeron General _Level 4 earth/warrior/effect (1000/100)_ then Numeron Avenger and finally Numeron Fire Eater _Level 7 Fire/pyro/effect (2800/100 SC: 5)."_

"Interesting…"

"I activate the effect of Numeron Fire Eater by destroying this card I can draw two cards, I then activate the spell Numeron art of dark tuning making Avenger a dark tuner and doubling his level."

"Let's see your speciality…"

The four brothers leaned forward eager to see what would happen next.

"I use my level 12 Numeron avenger to dark tune with my level 4 Numeron General!"

The crystal on Sky's pendant glowed again but this time Sky didn't collapse and his body gained a dark aura, eyes briefly flashing black.

Once again another more demonic chant began "Extinguish the light of hope! When the darker shadows are engulfed in the darkest shadows there is no longer hope for the future! Dark synchro! Negative level 8! Numeron Tower Loqa!"

The huge structure emerged from a punched hole in the ground, shaking the entire building as it appeared.

 _Numeron Tower Loqa Level -8 Dark/Rock/Dark synchro/effect (4000/100)_

"I set one card face down and end my turn."

"It's my turn now, I draw, with scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and scale 10 D/D Savant Newton I set the pendulum scale, with it I can simultaneously summon monsters level 2 through 9, pendulum summon, now appear my monsters, D/D/D Doom King Armageddon and D/D Ghost."

"Now comes his signature multiple summons…" a still depressed Yuya muttered.

"I tune my level 8 Doom King with my level 2 D/D Ghost to synchro summon D/D/D Gust High King Alexander! _level 10 (3000/2500)_ , next I activate the continuous spell Dark Contract with the Swamp king which in exchange for 1000 life points during my standby phase allows me to fusion summon without a fusion spell by using monsters in my hand and graveyard, using it I fuse D/D Necro slime in my hand with D/D/D Doom King Armageddon in my graveyard, I fusion summon D/D/D Flame King High Genghis! _Level 8 (2800/2400)_ , D/D Necro Slime's effect activates I can use it to fusion summon once again! I banish Necro slime and Ghost from my grave yard to fusion summon D/D/D Oracle King D'Arc! _Level 7 (2800/200),_ now Alexander's effect activates since I control 3 D/D/D monsters this card's attack doubles. _Alexander ATK (3000-6000)._ Battle! Alexander attacks Loqa!"

"I activate the continuous trap Numeron Banishment by removing from play one Numeron monster from my graveyard I can negate your attack."

Declan was seemingly stopped by this and Sky had a sigh of relief but that was short lived.

"High flame king's effect activates once per turn I can negate the activation of a spell or trap card! My attack will continue!"

Alexander's attack connected and tore the structure in half and huge behemoth collapsed nearly hitting both duelists who were just about able to dodge it.

Sky LP (4000-2000)

"Genghis direct attack!"

"I activate the action card selection of miracle halving the battle damage."  
Sky LP (2000-600)

"D'Arc finish him off!"

"I activate Numeron General's effect from the graveyard by paying 500 Life points I can summon this card from the graveyard in defence mode!"

Numeron general appeared just in time to save Sky from D'arc's attack.

Sky LP (600-100)

"This is the power of the man who single handily destroyed a whole dimension? Don't make me laugh."

"I didn't want it to come to this but now you've forced my hand, it's time to release the darkness within…"

Sky took on a more sinister appearance as he let out a crazed laugh, eyes flashing an unnatural black.

"It's my turn, I draw, I now pendulum summon so welcome back Numeron fire Eater but he won't be staying for long as I activate its effect destroying it allows me to draw 2 cards, I activate the spell Numeron Chaos Awakening it allows me to summon every Numeron monster that is in my graveyard and ones that were destroyed this turn, Numeron general, avenger and Fire eater return to the field! Awakening's second effect activates now all monsters become level 8, now I overlay my 3 level 8 monsters. Now appear one of my four horsemen of the apocalypse! Witness the accession of Numeron Chaos Dragon Meto!"

 _Numeron Chaos Dragon Meto Rank 8 Dark/Dragon/XYZ/Effect (3200/100) OLU: 3._

"I then activate the spell Numeron Chaos Fusion! By banishing the required monsters from my deck I have the ability to fusion summon 1 monster without using a fusion spell. I banish Numeron Striker, Snapper and Guardna! The second horseman emerges from the shadows! Rise from the great beyond! Numeron Chaos Emperor Rasca.

 _Numeron Chaos Emperor Rasca Level 8 Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect (2900/100)._

"The last card I hold is the spell Numeron Chaos Synchronisation! With its effect I can summon Numeron Ghost and Numeron Demon from my pendulum zones I can also choose their levels and make one a tuner, I make Numeron Demon a level 7 tuner and keep Numeron Ghost a level 1 non-tuner! The third horseman will crush any hope you have of victory! I synchro summon! Numeron Chaos Commander Urat.

 _Numeron Chaos Commander Urat Level 8 Dark/Warrior/Synchro/Effect (2700/100.)_

"Now Declan Akaba what will you do?" A malicious grin was spread across Sky's face…

 **This is coming out slower than expected because I have been without WI-FI for the past couple days so I have been unable to upload this. So what do you think of the story so far, remember this is my first fic so it will actually take time for this to be good so I would appreciate reviews to tell me how I could improve the story.** _  
_

**Notes:**

 **[1] The room from chapter five didn't know what to call it really.**

 **[2] He has had been renting it out for the past few weeks.**

 **Chapter word count*: 2,214**

 ***Excludes the Author's notes**


	8. Chapter 8

A malicious grin was spread across Sky's face…

"Battle!" He declared with fury in his voice, "Meto attack D'Arc, downing flame strike!"

The huge dragon let loose black flames from its mouth engulfing and burning D'Arc causing it to melt before destruction.

Declan LP (4000-3600)

"I activate Meto's effect by using one overlay unit I can make your monsters lose attack points equal to the destroyed monsters attack"

The black flames spread across the ground melting but not destroying the D/D/D monsters.

"Also since you don't control 3 D/D/D monsters Alexander's attack goes back to normal."

Alexander Atk (6000-3000-200)

Genghis Atk (2800-0)

"Rasca knock out that pretender [1], Emperor's wrath!"

"I activate the action spell evasion your attack is negated!" Declan had been silently moving ever since the start of Meto's attack and picked up the card just as Rasca went in for the attack.

"No matter! Urat destroy Alexander! Swift Sword Strike!"

Urat readied his charge and bolted directly for Alexander.

Declan raced for the action card right in front of him and picked it up just in time.

"Action spell miracle! My monster isn't destroyed and battle damage is halved!"

Alexander at this time was just about able to repulse Urat's attack but not before the damage was dealt.

Declan LP (3600-2350)

"Tch" Sky clicked his tongue clearly irritated by this developments "I end my turn, at this moment Meto's effect ends your monsters attack points go back to normal".

Alexander Atk (200-3000)

Genghis Atk (0-2800)

Meanwhile up in the stands the four counterparts were discussing the events of this turn.

"He mentioned four horsemen…" Yuya started with a solemn look on his face and Yuto's arm around his shoulder.

"Also his archetype has changed from 'Numeron' to 'Numeron Chaos', it's the same as when we faced him…" Yuri pointed this out as all four thought back to their encounter with him and how he seemed to devolve further and further into madness as his cards changed into chaos version of themselves.

"I know he only had three cards in his hand but after all that build up where was the fourth one…?" Yugo asked an unusually intelligent question which caught the others off guard.

"Your right…" Yuto replied silently contemplating the situation, rubbing his forehead, "Also the other two monsters effects are unknown they could relate to the summoning of this fourth monster…"

"You're incorrect" a voice from behind the four replied, the four didn't know this voice, wondering who this was they turned around and came face to face with the individual.

He was a boy of 14 years with black spiky hair (similar to Yuto's), red bangs (Similar in style to Yugo's and colour to Yuya) and neon green eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white jacket tied around his waist, had a duel disk on one arm and a spiked bracelet on the other, brown shorts with orange trainers completed the look.

"Who are you?" All 4 counterparts collectively asked the mysterious individual.

"That isn't important right now….But what is important is that if you see him summon _that monster,_ you intervene as soon as possible." It was clear that even mentioning the monster in question brought back painful memories to the unnamed person, " _I was too late last time…I won't let him fall again."_

The person took a seat besides the four counterparts and watched closely as Declan began his turn.

"My turn, I draw."

"At this point your Dark Contract's effect activates, you lose 1000 life points!" A sadistic and maniacal Sky proclaimed as he watched the swamp king emerge from the card and rob Declan of a 1000 life points.

Declan LP (2350-1350)

"I activate the effect of D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas from my hand when I take effect damage except during the damage step I can special summon this card from my hand and regain those life points lost." Declan fixed his glasses, as he said this Leonidas emerged onto the field and replenished his life points.

Declan LP (1350-2350)

"Now since I have 3 D/D/Ds on my field Alexander's attack doubles once more! Battle! Alexander attack Urat and end this duel."

"Urat's effect activates! While I control three Numeron Chaos monsters on my field your attack is negated and you take damage equal to the monsters level x200!"

"Alexander's level is 10!" Yuya was looking directly into the eyes of the other person who was wincing in pain.

"That means 2000 points of damage!" A shocked Yuto exclaimed as he watched Urat's sword charge up with electricity and watched in horror as it struck Declan in the heart.

"Actually I won't be taking any damage because as long as Leonidas is on the field no effect can reduce my life points!"

"I activate the action card rejuvenation Alexander gains 1000 attack points and can attack once more! Attack Rasca!"

"Rasca's effect now activates, when I control another Numeron Chaos monster I can force you to attack another monster on the field, I choose Meto!"

"Why would he do that?" Yuya asked the person.

"Meto has another effect…." Was all he could say before Sky announced why he chose Meto instead of Urat.

"Meto's effect triggers when he is targeted for an attack by a monster with more attack points that monster is destroyed and I take no damage!"

Meto spewed out black flames which caused Alexander to melt and dissipate just like D'Arc before him.

"I end my turn."

"I see…you finally figured out how trapped you are. My turn, I draw, I activate a spell card…"

It was at this point the boy shot up from his seat and ran as fast as he could to intervene, "SKY! Don't…"

Sky continued not hearing this desperate plea, "The power of this spell destroys every Numeron monster on my field."

A clearly surprised Declan replied, "Why would you do that?"

"Because doing so allows me to draw three cards from my deck, I now activate the Ritual Spell Deal with the great beyond!"

"Ritual Spell…"

"SKY!" The boy had now arrived on the court and was standing right behind Sky turned around, shock was evident on his face.

"What are you doing HERE?!" Unbridled rage was what could best describe what Sky felt as he picked the boy up by his shirt.

"I followed the tracking device in your Duel disk…I had it implanted in your disk before that tournament…" Sky put the boy back on the ground.

"I won't let you fall back into darkness like you did back home…" Sky's anger was subdued for the time being.

"Earth…" Sky's duel disk deactivated as he fell to the ground.

 **(1 Hour later) (No POV)**

Everyone was standing outside the central duel court. Sky had since recovered from his second collapse in as many days and was standing beside the boy who had appeared during the duel, they were deep in conversation, Sky was leaning against the wall twiddling his thumbs calmly while the other one was getting much more animated gesticulating wildly.

"You shouldn't go around placing trackers in people's disks…It isn't very polite." An emotionless Sky said, this Sky was a far cry from the maniacal one everyone had seen duel Declan just an hour before.

"I did it because I was concerned about my brother is that so much to ask!" The person did a lude gesture before crossing his arms in annoyance.

Another voice perked up from the other side "Brother?" Yuya asked the person.

"Yes Yuya," Sky began "This is my brother Earth…"

Earth under Sky's indication walked over to Yuya and stuck his hand out in a friendly gesture.

"Hello, my name is Earth…Earth Numer." Earth sheepishly said clearly uncomfortable about introducing himself.

"Did your parents hate you or something?" Yugo and Yuri said simultaneously. This response caught the Numer brothers off guard, Earth quickly broke eye contact with Yuya walking quickly to Sky who in turn simply closed his eyes.

"Why would you say that?" Sky asked Yugo and Yuri.

"Well your names are a bit strange just to say"

"I'd tell you if our parents hated us but to be honest we weren't old enough to know before they died…"

"We don't even know our real names…" Earth continued in place of Sky who now had a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"So those aren't your names?"

"That would be correct, at the orphanage where we grew up since we didn't know our names, only that we were related we were nicknamed by the keeper…"

"So how did you both get those nicknames then?"

Sky opening his eyes explained his first "I would often go out and just stare up at the sky wondering what lay beyond and low and behold it was agreed that my name would be 'Sky'."

"With me it was much the same as my brother except, I would study the ground and wonder where everything would end up after a prolonged period of time, so my name would be 'Earth'."

"So now back to the duel…" Declan said staring Sky directly in the eyes.

"What about it?"

"I would like to know what move you were going to make before your brother's intervention."

Sky was biting his tongue wanting to answer to Declan, he couldn't believe how close he came to use _that card_ again. He was near tears, he started babbling incoherently.

Earth intervened yet again "It's none of your business and as you can see it really tears him apart." It was Earth's turn to comfort his brother thinking back to how many times Sky had done this to him. "Now if you would excuse us we need to leave now…"

"You'll do no such thing." Declan was defiant in his message blocking the brother's path out of the building, "I'll need to keep you here for questioning mainly on how you got here…I need your brother as well."

Earth looked over to Sky for advice on what to do next just like he had always done but Sky was now crying still babbling meaningless dribble, Earth was forced to make the decision by himself, "Okay…We'll go with you just so long as you promise not to upset my brother anymore."

"I'll try my best not to upset him. Now if you would just follow me." Declan lead Earth who had Sky's head on his shoulder into his office.

 **(Declan's Office) (Earth's POV)**

I carefully sat my brother down beside me…He was distraught…If I hadn't intervened in his Duel he would've summoned _that monster_ again, At least this time I was able to stop him unlike last time, I'm never losing him again.

"So I would like to know how you two got here in the first place especially you Sky." The Gray haired man across from me asked my brother who was still struggling to answer, I answered in his place.

"I was able to temporarily open a portal to your dimension," I looked towards my brother whose eyes were shut tight, another sign of his reluctance to talk, "I used it to follow my brother who I know from the way he greeted me earlier wasn't too pleased about my arrival."

"Sky how did you get here?" The man coolly asked my brother quickly glancing across I could see the pain in his expression as I heard him etch out the following sentence.

" _I t-t-told you…I d-d-don't know-w-w D-D-Declan." His voice was a quiver_

"I'll explain one possibility" I began, Sky had turned his head towards me and I returned his glance with a look of sincerity as I reached my arm around his shoulder, "When Sky first summoned _that monster_ a portal may have opened and after his defeat it was very possible that he was sent to this dimension through said portal." Even dancing around the issue Sky was upset as he whispered to me.

" _I-I-I was s-s-so c-c-close t-t-to summoning I-I-it…T-t-thanks E-E-Earth"_

"I believe that settles that issue…Now back to what I said about the duel."

Sky started to babble again, I told him not to mention it but he did it and now he was going to pay dearly.

I stood up jabbing my finger directly into the man's face "I told you not to do that and now I challenge you to a duel!"

"Why would I want to do that" He replied fixing his glasses which was almost certainly a reflex action.

Looking over to Sky, I sighed regretting what I was going to say next, "If you win Sky will tell you what would've happened had I not intervened."

Sky looked up to me once again with pain in his face. "If you win?"

"We get our wish to leave and get rebuild our lives here!" This had more of a positive effect on my brother as he stopped his pained expression and opened his eyes.

"It's a deal"

 **(Central Duel Court) (No POV)**

Earth and Declan made their way to the court followed by Sky and the four counterparts who made their way to the stands.

 _ **[Action Field: Crossover]**_

 _ **[Let's Duel]**_

Earth: 4000 LP Declan: 4000 LP

Watching from the stands the four counterparts began to ask Sky questions about his brother's skill and deck.

"How strong is he?" A curious Yuya asked.

"What deck does he play?" An inquisitive Yuto questioned.

"Is he a maniac like you?" An insensitive Yugo demanded.

Meanwhile Yuri just remained silent.

"You'll find out" was all a still sad Sky could say.

"I'll go first, Using scale 1 D/D Savant Copernicus and scale 6 D/D Savant Guttenberg I set the pendulum scale and with it I can summon monsters level 2 through 5 all at the same time! I pendulum summon! Emerge my monsters! D/D Berfomet and the tuner monster D/D Ghost, now I normal Summon D/D Necro Slime. I tune my level 4 Berfomet and level 1 Necro slime with my Level 2 Ghost! I synchro summon! Level 7! D/D/D Gust king Alexander _(2500/2000)._ "

"Straight from the off then? I thought about making it longer but suit yourself." Earth was unenthusiastic about the Synchro monster he had seen plenty of them before.

"I then activate the effect of D/D Ghost sending another D/D Berfomet to the graveyard, I now activate Necro slime's effect by banishing it and Ghost from my graveyard I can fusion summon! Appear level 6! Flame King Genghis! _(2000/1500)._

"Still not impressed…"

"Alexander's effect activates when a D/D is summoned I can special summon a monster from my graveyard reappear D/D Berfomet! Now Genghis' effect activates summoning the other Berfomet from my graveyard!"

"Now it's XYZ you really aren't going to let us leave easy are you?"

"I overlay my 2 level 4 Berfomets to build the overlay network! I XYZ summon! Rank 4! D/D/D Wave King Caesar! _(2400/1200)_ "

"Savant Guttenberg's pendulum effect now activates allowing me to add one dark contract to my hand in exchange for destroying this card…I choose Dark contract with the monopoly seal which I active now since I control a fusion, XYZ and Synchro you cannot use any of those summoning methods!"

"Not impressed, it's hardly worth our time." A bored Earth looked up to see his brother staring at him before he made a particular gesture that was well known to him it meant _'get it over with'._

"Now Earth Numer…So me you're worth my time. I end my turn here."

"It's my turn, I draw" Earth declared determined to win him and his brother their freedom, "Using two Scale 1 Dark Sprit Servants I set the pendulum scale!"

A man in a black robe holding a candlestick with blue flames appeared on both sides of Earth's field.

Sky in the stands smiled knowing what was going to happen next.

The Counterparts could hear Sky mutter "Declan is done for…"

"I activate the effect of the Servant on my left I can destroy the servant on my right and I can place another pendulum monster from deck in his place! I now set scale 10 Dark Sprit Warlord in the scale!"

Dark Sprit Warlord was Similar in appearance to Servant but instead wielded a sword with blue flames on the end.

Earth began a chant as he readied his pendulum summon "Monsters cloaked in darkness punch a hole through dimensions and wipe our slate clean! Pendulum Summon! Emerge from the edge of the world my monsters!"

"Level 8 Dark Sprit Governor _Dark/Spellcaster/Effect (_ _ **2800**_ _/2000 SC: 2)_ and Level 2 Dark Sprit Invader _Dark/Fiend/Effect (100/_ _ **1500**_ _SC: 3)_!"

Dark Sprit Governor was similar in appearance to the previous monsters except he carried a with him a set of scales with blue flames engulfing it and invader was the same except he carried a staff with blue flames,

"Invader's effect activates I can tribute this card to destroy one card on the field, so say goodbye to your monopoly seal! Dark Charge!"

"Now all summoning methods are open, The time has come for this duel to close, like I said I wanted it to last longer but you can't put a timer on our freedom plus your fate was sealed as soon as you synchro and fusion summoned!

"WHAT!" Declan and the four counterparts exclaimed while Sky sat back smiling, there was another reason to add to the list on why he liked his brother.

"I now activate the spell, Dark Sprit Synchro Fusion now activate your effect and start the beginning of the end of this duel!"

A swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the court as Earth explained the card's effect.

"This card can only be activated when there is a Fusion and Synchro monster on the field. By banishing one dark Synchro monster and one Fusion monster from my extra deck I can fusion summon a monster that will certainly crush you!"

The swirling vortex grew larger as the two selected cards flew into it.

"Destroy all that oppose us! The monster that commands the battle ground and washes away the sins of the past appear! FUSION SUMMON! Level 12! Dark-Ruler Commanding Light!" _Dark-Ruler Commanding Light Dark/Warrior/Fusion/Effect (_ _ **3500**_ _/3000)._

"You asked me earlier Yuya how strong my brother was," Sky turned towards Yuya and his brothers. A massive grin on his face "what if I were to tell you that he was the only person who was able to beat me officially in a tournament match!"

Yuya and his brothers realised how much trouble Declan was in now.

"Governor's effect activates, when a monster is fusion summoned I can destroy one monster on the field and deal you damage to the attack points of said monster, I choose to destroy Caesar! Divine Judgement!"

Flames shot out of Governor's scales causing Caesar's destruction and reducing Declan' life points by over half.

Declan LP (4000-1600)

"Commanding light's effect now triggers when an XYZ monster is destroyed on field his attack points are cut in half."

"Why would he want to do that?" Yuto asked Sky clearly concerned about Declan's precarious situation

"If I told you that it wouldn't be fun now would it…?" Sky replied happily while smiling towards Yuya.

"Now I activate light's other effect when its attack points change you take damage equal to the change in his attack!"

"That means Declan's done for if this effect goes through!" Yuya shouted as his brother's leaned in to get a closer look as a cloud of smoke appeared on the field…

 **Once again sorry for bad reasoning and stuff happening out of the blue**

 **Notes:**

 **[1] This is my obligatory history mention, I also like how the Japanese name for this monster is temujin which is Genghis' actual name**


End file.
